Chocolates!
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Valentines day is around the corner. What will the guardians of the different tales do to make their Sans all happy? A requested story by ShippingGamer1605. Summary sucks but it's worth the read.
1. Chapter 1

UnderTale short story

Chocolates!

Chapter 1.

It was a normal day at school. Or at least is was supposed to be. "Sam!" Called a girls voice.

I'm Samantha. But please call me Sam. The girl running to me is a friend of mine. She's Jesse. And the third girl behind her is Maxian. Or Max.

"Hey Jesse. Hay Max. What is going one?" I ask.

"You do know what day is coming up." Jesse said.

I knew but shrugged. "Valentines day! We get to make chocolates for the boys!" Jesse was excited about that. Well. For her own reason. "Jesse. We both- All three know you want to give chocolates to Sans." I said. Well, the Flowerfell Sans. Yes. This school is a universal monster and human school.

With only a few humans.

"Sam." Spoke another voice. Turning I see Olive. A girl with orange hair. Jesse has light green hair, I have light blue and Max has a more redish orange color.

"Hey Olive. How does it go?" I ask. She looks at the three of us with a serious look in her eyes.

"Alright. We're coming." I said. The three of us follow Olive to a big room up on the roof. "Hello girls." And there he was. Sans the skeleton himself. The original.

"Hey Sans." I said.

"How's it hanging?" He asked. He flipped himself upside down. I couldn't help but laugh. "Lame. But cute." I said.

"Sans. Let the guardians do there thing." Spoke another voice. It was Fell Sans. The more evil mean part of him.

"Fell. Wonderful to see you too." I said. He tch at me. "Don't be rude!" Shouted a loud voice. Fell Papyrus showed up behind Fell Sans.

"Sorry boss!" He panicked. "You better behave yourselves." Jesse teased. She's sweet but a devil in her own way.

"How about we have a fight!" And there he was. The king of more evil plans then any other Sans. "Error. Give it up. Unless you want me to kick your ASS!" Max shouted. Max was worse then Ink at this point. And Error never did anything bad when she was around.

"Sorry Max! But I was talking to the two losers over there." Error pointed at Sans and Fell Sans. "What?!" Fell Sans yelled. If he had any vines they'd be exploding right about now.

"Stop it. We have important things to discuss. Please keep away from us." Olive said suddenly.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Guardians usually, talk-"

"Not this time." Olive said. "This is more important. And no one. NO ONE! Shall be there to hear it except for us guardians." Olive said.

I couldn't help but get this wired feeling. "Where is everyone else?" I asked.

"I'm in here." B and W both were inside. B for Blink. And W for Will. Yes us guardians have really wired names.

"And the rest?"

"Charlie is in art class with Brave. Brady should be here soon and Freed is, well, is being Freed." Olive said.

"I'll call Brooke and see if she can get the rest." Max said.

"No need. I'll get them." W said. She disappeared in seconds and in a few more she returned.

Screams came from behind us. "Well, Phil, Brooke, Brady, Brave, Charlie, and Freed." Olive said.

"W you've got to stop doing that!" Charlie yelled. Yeah. You all can guess which Guardian belongs in which Universe for all the different Tales there are.

"Right. Let's get started." Olive said. All 12 of us girls walked in and closed the door.

"So Olive what exactly is this-"

"What are we going to do about Valentines day?!" She raised her voice.

"What?!" This was what she needed to talk about?!

"Nothing. I have a sister to care for." Brooke said.

"Reaper Sans can't eat any chocolate so I'm out." Phil said.

"Why is this important?" Max asked.

"Because we aren't going to be here on the 14th. That's a Sunday. Remember?" Olive said.

It was true. Every Sunday all Guardians and Sans from every single Tale meet within the Sans and Guardians realms. And there two separate things.

"Well we have till Friday. That's ten days. Only two weeks." I said.

"So what do we do?" Olive asked.

"We can make our own chocolate." Jesse said.

"Um...I can't cook worth a dime." B said.

"And Error hates sweets." Max said.

I rolled my eyes. "There is a way to get what all ya'll want." I said.

Everyone looked to me. "White chocolate, colored chocolate, even dark chocolate. You don't need regular chocolate to give to the person you like." I said. Really I could just give my Sans a Burger, fries, or hot cat with ketchup and he'd be all happy.

"We can't cut corners on this." Olive said. "The only reason your bringing this up is because you have to deal with giving Horror Sans anything without blood." Max said.

"I agree. You just need an excuse to give one of the terrible Sans something sweet." B said.

It was hard for half of us. B and W both have three younger siblings. And two are with Nightmare Sans and with Dust Sans.

"We can't just not give them anything." Olive said.

"Then give them something that isn't chocolate." I said.

"Sam. What would that be?" Charlie asked me. "Well, Fell Sans likes his "books" right? Just get him one of those." I suggested.

"And G! Sans?" Jesse pointed out. I looked to Brooke who was relaxed. "A pack of smokes. I rather not, but it makes him happy." She said.

"What about Error?" W asked.

"Nothing. Error can get something from Ink for all I care." Max said.

"Your just jelly because PJ exists." Brady said. "What about Blueberry?" I could hear all the teases from everyone's mouths when asking about the cutest Sans ever.

"Oh! Mettaton is helping me with that." Brady said with a smile. "Well better then Papyrus or Undyne." I heard Brave say.

"Maybe Alphys can help me." Olive said. "Great! Then this is adjourned." I said quickly. I really didn't have any clue or cared about this topic. Mostly because...Us guardians have two things in common.

1\. We all love monsters.

2\. We all have a crush on our own Sanses.

And the last thing is...Gaster ruined ll our lives.

We all soon went back to our important lives, school.

"I can ask my sister to help. Error will eat anything she makes. As long as, she isn't possessed my Core Frisk again." Max said.

"I get the feeling Charlie will just have Papyrus do the baking." I added. "And if it really comes down to it, I'll ask Undyne to let me use her kitchen." I said.

"True."Max agreed.

"Maybe Flowey will help me. He's really good with sweets." Jesse said. Why was it her and Charlie are the only two who really love that psychotic flower?

"I pray for Flowerfell Sans." I whispered.

"Me too." Max said.

And that's chapter one! Hope you like the story.


	2. Chapter 2

UnderTale short story

Chocolates!

Chapter 2!

(Olive pov.)

The next day came and Max and I were walking to meet up with Sam in the kitchen.

"You that nervous?" Max asked.

Max dealt with Error all the time. She didn't have to have much...Well, we both fell for an evil Sans after all.

"Horror Sans isn't the type to...talk to me much. Unless he was having a bad day or was hungry." I told her.

Max scoffed.

"Error an I talk. I just make a few things clear that I don't know if he'd planning anything evil like." She said.

"So, I'm supposed to tell Horror that we can't talk about hunger anymore?" How was that supposed to happen?

Most worlds were either a Sans and Frisk, or Sans and Toriel world.

The one I live in is...Frisk's daughter. In Axe AU she is said to BE Sans child and that Frisk died.

While Frisk isn't dead supposedly in HorrorTale, I still worry that if she does show, what will that mean for Sans?

"Will you stop worrying. Horror will always be with you." Max said.

I believed her, but could I believe myself?

In the kitchen, Sam was making a mess out of everything.

Sure she's great at cooking. Original Sans always was and Papyrus..he's still learning.

But Sam is one who..."You are going to clean this up right?" Max asked.

"Yeah, Yeah. I will. Just try these things out." She pointed to the food on the back counter.

"Jezz. How much sweets did you make?" Max asked.

There was so many cakes, pies, and chocolate things I couldn't count them all.

"So which one do you think Horror would like? I honestly tried to think up a few different things. But it's hard to brain storm when Tori and Chara are fighting." Sam said.

"What of Frisk?" I asked.

Sam sighed. "She isn't much of a food export. She nearly asked Papy about it. And that would have spilled to Sans eventually." She said.

Papyrus isn't one with keeping secrets or making things better. Unless it's his terrible puns, that aren't funny, and his cooking.

"I see. Well this is what Toriel and Chara suggested?" I asked.

"Yup. I mean Chara just said anything chocolate but, her favorite I can't make sadly." Sam said.

"I know. Core Frisk is the same way." Max agreed.

Fondue wasn't the easiest to make. But it's what Chara, from any AU and Core love the most.

"Knock Knock." I turn to see Alphys in the doorway.

"Alphys. Nice to see you. Can you help please." I begged.

"What?!" Horror Alphys isn't the...smartest but she does help if you beg enough.

"What is this for, Child?!" She asked me.

"Sans." I said opening one eye. She laughed, well cackled more likely. Then she took a breath.

"Why would you, Olive, Guardian of Horrors, need help to give a stupid gift to the worst of us horrors?" She asked.

I didn't admit to many things. I was one to hold my tongue, or never speak what was on your mind. In the Skeleton bros house I was taught, "Speak when spoken too." Sort of thing.

"I owe them. Sans and Papyrus. I owe them both for not killing me. No harm, hunger towards me, anything like that. I know how it sounds but, I just want to thank them." I said. Twisted lie but it always worked on everyone.

Almost.

"Fine. If that's what your going with. But you need to tell him eventually. The truth." Alphys said.

With a smile I hugged her. "Thank you!" I was smart. Alphys understood me well. I got along with her. She was my best friend.

"Now, let's see.." She walked over and stared at a lot of the sweets.

"No. None of these will do." She said.

Sam fainted hearing that.

"What?!" Max yelled.

"In HorrorTale, we don't want sweets. We want, MEAT!" She shouted.

"I could try BBQ if that helps." I said.

Alphys nodded. "Here. This is a meat heat ray. You should be able to use it to cook meat to the right settings. Only...it takes an hour to cook with this. I still am working on it." She told me.

I took the ray from her hands. "Better not waste any time then." Grinning at this gun.

It didn't take long till we nearly set the kitchen on fire.

Everyone in the school laughed about it.

"Olive." I knew that voice well. Some guy in my class.

"Here. I know you are busy and all but-"

He then went up in the air pinned to the ceiling.

"Horror!" I snapped. He always did this. "No one gives you anything." He said.

"You can put him down. I wasn't even going to accept." I told him.

With a snap Horror let the guy go, falling onto his desk.

I opened up my notebook for class and smiled at the note I found. My dear niece, who lives in AxeTale, always loves to leave me notes before school. I have many older brothers. And one of them had a daughter who matched AxeTale perfectly.

I promised to care for her, and Sans from there too. But sometimes, no. Most times it feels like she's caring for me.

She is vary like Frisk, which is why she get's along with Axe Sans. But nothing ever happens. She's still young after all. We all are.

I felt Horror's hand on my back, a finger moving down my spin.

"Is there something you need?" I ask.

All I hear is laughing. Then I smell something..burnt. Turning I see Sans holding my over cooked steak I made for him. Blushing, I quickly tried to take it but he wouldn't let me. "Why did you make this?" He asked me.

How was I supposed to...Wait. How'd he know it was for him?

"Well, Olive?" He was getting impatient. With a sigh I sat back in my seat. "I didn't know what sweets to make. So instead I make Steak. But Alphys ray over did everything and nearly...burnt the kitchen." I told him.

"Happy Valentine's day." I said groaning. This was so lame. I knew this was a bad idea. Sam was right.

"Salt." Horror said suddenly. I turn to look and he's holding... "Caramel?"

"I like the salt caramel. Not into sweets. But Salty things, yes." He said.

It was hard to tell if he was grinning or not. But I nodded and took a note of it. For next time.

"Thank you, Salt Olive." I heard a whisper before Horror was gone.

I smiled as class began. Maybe I'll give Horror Sans a treat of my OWN making.

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

UnderTale short story

Chocolates!

Chapter 3!

(Brave pov)

"I'll be fine. It's just a cold." Sam said.

I was here at Sam's house with Charle, Phil, Sans, and Fell.

"Are you sure?" Sans asked.

"Do you monsters ever get sick before?" Phil asked.

"Yes. I've seen the all and great terrible Undyne and Asgore at their worst." Charlie said. And what she means in Fell Undyne and Asgore.

Fell just laughed.

"Then it's just a skeleton thing?" Sam asked.

"I don't think we've ever gotten sick before. We are just bones after all." Sans said.

"Yes. But somehow everyone thinks of you as animals." Charlie says.

Phil turns bright red.

"What does that mean?" I ask.

"Don't say a word!" Sam shout, which cause her to couch a little.

"Look Brave. Everyone seems to think ALL monsters behave like animals." Charlie said.

By saying that I could understand how Phil understood it. She does work with animals.

"Okay. So what? Does that mean it's a bad thing? I've heard about Fell's purring."

Charlie turned as red as Fell's sweater.

"Ha ha!" Fell laughed loudly.

Sans hid his snickering.

"Leave it alone Brave. I'm telling you right now. Not even Brady should know this." Sam said.

Why on earth? "Does it have to do with the magazines Fell has?" I had to guess something...adult like. For animals most young children wouldn't know till like middle school. But we're all in high school. How bad can an animal be in a FRISKY mood be?

Then Again... "Got it." I've heard about the whole sasey couple situation.

"What do you mean MY magazines?!" Fell asked.

Charlie hit him hard on the head. Thankfully he's not Horror.

"OW!"

"Let's go to school or will be late." Charlie said.

With that we all headed off. "Hope you'll feel better Sam." We all said.

"Brave."

"Yes?"

"I forgot to tell you. Outer has a special surprise for you." Sam winked at me.

I blushed but smiled anyway.

Sam and I had the best of the Sans of the AUs.

When I say best, I mean, Classic is the same and Outer is just a little sweeter then normal.

"I wonder what Outer has for you." Phil said.

"Something shiny." Charlie grossly said.

"What's wrong with a crystal or any jewel?" I asked.

Charlie shook her head. I then turned to Fell. He looked vary...Disappointed.

"Papyrus?" I guessed.

Fell hid himself in his hoodie and Sans laughed.

If they hide in their hoods, it's that bad of a thing to EVER happen. And its serious too.

"Sorry I ever asked then." I said.

We soon arrived at school and class was the usual. It was right after that made things...interesting.

"MY LITTLE STAR!" Called a voice. I turned to see, Swapouter Sans. Only recently had we found out about the more Swaps there were. Fell and even the original Swap and a second Swap.

SwapFell and Fell Swap. The difference? Most would find it hard to believe. But it all depends on the color.

FellSwap is the actual Swapped of Fells world.

While SwapFELL is the fallen of Swap. Brady has already been meeting some of her old friends from school. Which to everyone's surprise are all idols.

Sam does have her cousins but they are more, Killer and Science types.

"She's not here Rasp." I said.

He frowned. Then the other one comes in. "Not here Black." I said.

The good news was we got to call them cute names still. I grinned seeing them leave. "Check the gym. They may be changing," I said. And they ran right past the door.

Are the more bad versions of Sans this, well bad?

"Hello Brave."

"Error. Hi. What brings you here?"

Error hardly talks to anyone. Why me?

"I heard that Outer was setting something up. So, do you know what it is?" He asked.

At least we understand him. In this world of...whatever, he doesn't glitch out as much.

"ERROR!" And that is the sound of Nightmare.

"What did you do to Nightmare?" I asked.

I was the one everyone would come to when things went wrong. I'm just that kind hearted. And foolish. I'm named Brave, for a reason.

"Please help me! I was trying to get Ink and Dream!" Error said.

"There you are!" Nightmare looked normal when he's not THIS angry. "Okay. Nightmare. It was an accident. He was trying to get his...lover and your baby brother." I said.

Error hid behind me till he heard what I said. "INK AND I ARE NOTHING!"

Tell that to the three kids you have together! And to Max and B who are still vary pissed about it.

"Dream isn't my baby brother. But I like that sound." Nightmare calmed down. "Good. We all know he's more of a baby then Blue." I said. It actually wasn't true. Dream was more dangerous then any of the Good Sans.

I would tell you that but It's not my world to tell. Leave that to B and W and their big family.

"Error. Why don't we try a NEW idea of a prank." Nightmare said.

"Just don't kill each other. Chara does it well enough. And we don't want Betty finding a loop-hole into this peaceful world." I said.

Chara was one thing, but Betty, she was a whole other thing.

Worse then Error in fact. And Chara. And even Flowey when he's got all the souls.

"Brave." And there spoke the more calming voice. "Outer. How nice to see you."

"Meet me during lunch. Outside." He said.

I nodded to him before the bell rang for our next class.

Lunch time...

"So, you and Outer. What exactly is going on?" Charlie asks.

"Nothing. I mean nothing like you and Fell." I said.

The rumors about Fell and Charlie were more terrifying then you'd think. It's like hearing about Blue and his own brother having some...

I shook my head. "Outer and I are friends."

"Oh. I see. It's THAT kind of relationship. Just like G and Brooke." Charlie said.

"What about them? Brooke is like us. And G...He's not the romantic everyone makes him out to be." That was the truth. Nothing close to a romantic person. Brooke already had relationships, I don't think she'd be into another failed one.

"I mean it's like that. It's calm and taking things at a slow pace. On you're own time you'll come out with it all." Charlie said.

"Where did Phil go?" I asked.

"Work called." Charlie said disappointed sounding. "How does she have a job in the first place?"

"ReaperTale is all about life and death. You tell me how Sans is the Death and Toriel is the life. She's caught in between."

Phil seems to have the worst of us at the moment. Reaper isn't the...Close contact type. Error isn't either unless on HIS terms. Poor Max.

"Brave!" Outer called me.

"I better go." I said.

"Have fun. And don't do something I WOULD NEVER DO." Charlie said.

I knew what she meant. Torture isn't as fun sounding as you think if you knew what she and FellPapy liked to do. Poor Sans.

"What is it you want to show me?" I asked.

"Follow me." Outer said.

I did follow him all the way up the so called, "tower" of the school. Don't ask why we have one. Ink and B made this somehow. Maybe Sam too.

"Wow!" The top room was like Alphys lab. Or the Core. All tech like and shiny. "It's beautiful!" I said.

"Cool. Look here." Outer pointed to a switch in the wall.

"This?"

"Flip it." He shrugged.

I stared at him a moment. Outer was a prankster more then Classic could think of at some point or another.

I flip it anyway.

And it grew dark then... "Holy-"

The room was sparkling with lights. It was the solar system.

"How did you do all of...THIS?!"

"You have no idea. Took Three Alphys and nearly nine months." Outer said.

It was all so beautiful and colorful.

"Look. There's the moon." Outer pointed.

"Your right. Our home." I blushed a little saying that.

"Yes. Our home indeed." He said.

I didn't realize he took my hand till I looked down trying not to look him in the...sockets.

"What's wrong?"

"I just feel...I don't know. I wanted to give you something for Valentines this week, but I couldn't get any chocolate."

Being allergic to the coco and all.

"That's fine. I have a better idea then that." Outer said.

Before I could ask, his mouth was on mine. Sure he didn't have lips, but with monster magic, he actually can. The bone around his teeth form lips when he feels like it. Most of the Sans do it. I don't know if Papyrus has figured that out yet.

He finally pulls away. "How does that feel?" Outer asks me.

I blush deeply but I'm grinning. "Perfectly Staring."

He laughs then kisses me again. It's like a never ending story. But that comes to an end at some point.

"I love you Brave."

"I love you Outer."

(Phil pov.)

I was working in the back with all the lovely dogs and cats and all animals alike.

"Thanks for the help." Reaper or Angel Tori said to me.

"Of course. I am always here to help. My mother may not have been an animal lover, but I love them all and will be right here with you, mother Tori." I said.

I call her mother Tori because she had treated me like a daughter.

Although its' still a mystery to what happened to Asriel in ReaperTale, Toriel was happy to call me her daughter.

And I didn't mind calling Asgore Papa.

Gaster, Papyrus and Sans were the bigger deal to me.

I have always tried to be pure of heart. But what brought me to this AU was...well, Gaster didn't really make it easy.

While half of us 12 are filled with either angel blood, or Devil blood, I'm filled with both.

I was always the pure hearted, but my mind was more evil then you could think. Literally.

"Phil. Can you take care of the front. I need to care for the animals in the back." Tori said.

"Sure. Are you leaving that puppy up here?" I asked.

Toirel smiled. "Sure. I can. But only for a bit." She said.

"Thank you." I said.

As she opened the door, and the puppy was lose.

"Hello little one!" I said picking her up. Se was so sweet. Which it why I'm calling her sweetie half the time. I'm as bad as Fell and all the other evil Sans.

"I'll be real quick." Toriel said. She was in the back when the door opened up.

"Phil?" Called a low voice. No deep but just low. Like a shy voice. Almost like a whisper. I turn and smiled seeing my favorite person. "Hello Reaper Sans."

He looked happy but his smile was sad.

"Look who came by." I said to the puppy. The pup barks which makes Reaper flinch.

"Reaper. I'm telling you, you won't kill it." I tell him.

I hold the pup out to him and becks away.

I frowned. Reaper doesn't get close to anything living. I was told by Tori that she gave him a flower once, and it withered and died. Then after another week she gave him a fake flower to cheer him up.

But hearing it, I feel sad that a flower isn't, quiet living. I loved animals because you can interact with them. Not saying you can't with flowers, but animals have more understanding. Flowey, I myself, would consider a living thing, half flower and half animal, or monster. Whatever you'd like to call him.

"Okay then." I said putting the puppy down. Sending her to Toriel in the back.

"I have something for you that is better anyway." I told him.

Reaper looked at me like I was pranking him. Which wouldn't surprise me since I prank Papyrus all the time. Gaster get's more angry then both Papy and Sans do.

I lead Reaper to the office room. "Come on." I said.

He followed me.

I reached into a big box. Pulling out my Valentine gift. Since I'm not the best with cooking. And I actually have no taste buds. Not kidding you. I am half dead.

"Tada!" I said holding up a metal dog. I am goo with fixing and building things. So, I took a small note from Toriel and built Reaper Sans a robot Puppy.

"What is that thing?" He asks me.

"Easy. It's your puppy." I said.

Reaper looked at me like I was crazy. Which I was used to. Asgore even looked at me like that when I try to be nice and help.

"It's a robot puppy. I know you are afraid of...touching things. You shake every time you touch me. Like I'm going to turn to dust any second. So, I built you this. I figured it's better then Chocolate. Since I don't cook," For reasons. "And you and I both don't have buds. Or you just turn all food to dust in your mouth." There was that too.

Reaper looked at me with a sad smile again.

"You don't like it." I said. I figured. I had a long way to go before I was any good like all those smart people. Tony Stark for an example.

"No. I love it. I just don't know why you do this." Reaper said. Then he looked shocked. "Your hands."

Oh. Yeah. My hands, working with metal and trying to build isn't that easy. And with not much time or work to use all the right tools or use much safety. "Yeah. I'm all bandaged up. Don't worry. I can take any pain for you Reaper. I just wish you'd smile a happy smile for me." I said.

Reaper sighed. I looked down at my hands at I held the robo pup.

"Phil. I love you. You don't need to put yourself through all this pain for me. I'm sorry for my...smile. I just want you to be happy. I'm death itself. Remember."

Reaper takes his hand to my chin making me look up at him. "Smile for me too." He said.

I did. And I finally saw him giving a happy smile. "Much better." I say giggling.

The next moment, I put the robo pup down and Reaper is kissing me. He's still shaking. I put my hand in his. Squeezing it. I'm here. Forever. Never leaving. Kissing back I felt his hand crawling up my back to my neck. Entangling with my hair. My purple hair.

Toriel is in the door clearing her throat.

Reaper and I pull away.

I hated it when Toriel does that. She thinks I need protection from him. Just because he's a reaper.

God of death. Please! I love Reaper Sans. And nothing, not even DEATH will keep me from him.


	4. Chapter 4

UnderTale short story

Chocolates!

Chapter 4!

(Jesse pov.)

I was doing my normal thing. We all had a break in class due to the teacher being a lazy hole.

"Jesse. What you working on?" Max asked.

I was with Max, Sam, and Charlie. Classic and Fell Sans were also in here with us. But they decided to have a drinking contest. Classic drank Ketchup while Fell drank Mustard. Don't ask why.

"I'm looking over the different Sans there are in the world. You know, like how there's a Papy sans, aka blueberry, raspberry, and blackberry." There were more swaps but so far them three were the only ones with nicknames.

"I see. And what have you found?" Max asked.

"Well there's only king Sans, Tori Sans, Papy Sans, and a Chara and Alphys Sans." I explained.

King was from StoryShift, and Tori Sans was from AlterTale.

All Swaps were Papyrus Sans.

"Where does Chara and Alphys come form? There's no tale of the sorts." Sam asks.

"I mean, Killer is like Chara." I said.

"That's a true one. Killer is possibly worse then Error or Dust." Charlie said.

"No one is worst then Dust Sans." Sam corrected.

"They all are the same. They kill and destroy." Max said. Not even defending her Skeleton.

"Ow. Well Science Sans is like Alphys don't you agree?"

Sam gave a small nod. "My cousin would agree on that. If she knew most of the story to being a guardian." Sam explained.

"See. So, I've been on the hunt for a few more Sans of the sort." I said.

Max laughed. "Your going to find a Temmie Sans? Now that I would love to annoy Ink and Error with."

"That's a good one. But I was looking for more of a, Frisk-ish, an Undyne, Mettaton, Muffet, and Grillbys." I explained to them.

"If there's a Grillbys Sans, call me right away. I want to let Classic have the first pun in on it." Sam said smiling.

"No Asriel or Flowey?" Charlie asked.

"Flowey and Sans have their fusion in FushionTale." I corrected. "And they both are the same person." I added.

"You are always looking for new Tales for us to discover. Your one of the few guardians who keep up with the fandom of people's imagination." Max said.

It was true. I was one of few who kept track of the new Tales being born. With Ink's help of course. But he only was a fraction of that power.

Even Error was a fraction of it. Frisk and Chara too.

"I know. But still, we should be making note of those that exist. And those that are still in development." I said.

All three smiled. "You are the best Jesse." Sam said.

I look over and see the drinking has gone to, drunk. I quickly move over to not get into the fights.

Not that Classic was a bad one when like this. But Fell, he was like Error sometimes.

"Hey. Where...you...goin?" Fell asked.

"I'm giving you your space." I said. I may be in FlowerFell, but my Sans wasn't a drinker.

"Come on. Why? I an't going to hurt you."

"No. But I WILL!" Charlie shouted.

See what I mean.

"I feel dizzy." Classic Sans said.

"I got you. How about resting your head for a while." Sam has gone through this many times and knew just how to handle it.

Her Sans lay his head on her lap and snoozed right off.

While Charlie beat Fell to the ground. At least we don't do any damage to each other.

"I'm going to go. I have some-"

"TumTum to listen to." Max said suddenly.

I am part of the first gen. of experiments Gaster did. I was second one. Sam was first and Max became third.

We all know each other pretty good.

"If that's what you think." I said without turning to face her.

"Oh come on. Many people do these Frans or Chara x Sans vids, even Soriel ones. It's fine if people make their own X listener vids too. Gives you an imagination of how THEY would like to date. And it's not just Sans who get's all the attention."

Max was right. I had nothing to fear.

But she didn't have to worry about Ink and Error all that much or either of them being shipped with another person. Mostly CoreFrisk.

But for me, my tale was a FRANS one. Which meant it was Sans and Frisk love story.

I mean everyone agrees that they are the best next to Undyne and Alphys.

But not many are about Chara and Asriel. Or Asgore and Toriel.

If people think Mettaton and Papyrus are a pair I didn't see it.

But I had to relive MY Sans and poor Frisk going through a Romeo and Juliet love story of DEATH.

Frisk dies at the end every time. Only a few are happy endings.

I guess I am jealous. But I can't control things the way I want them to.

I heal and create an ax. Those are my guardian powers.

Max and Sam have better ones. Even Charlie has better powers and she turns into a snake woman half of the time.

But me, I'm just not all good and powerful. Not strong to a point.

"Jesse?" Speaking of which, there was my Sans now.

"Hey you. How was your day?" I ask.

"You look sad. Is everything okay?" He asks me.

I smile. I'm fine. But just a little hurt in my mind.

"Walk me home?" I ask.

He nods. We walk for about a few minutes before he says something.

"Does this have anything to do with me hanging out with Frisk for too long?"

I didn't really mind them hanging out. But some times I think he's with Chara and not Frisk.

I have Flowey with me to help he through the hard times and to tell when it's Chara and not Frisk talking to me.

"No. It's nothing. Just trying to understand more of the AUs in the world." I said.

He frowns. And yea he does that. "Jesse. What's going on?"

"Max was teasing me for listening to an X listener vid. I like a lot of these however. And YouTube is really amazing. As long as I tap on the right ones." I said.

Charlie listen's to most the Papyrus vids. And any of the ones that are...More Adult like.

Some times we have a discussion over them on how Sans or Papyrus would get a human...Pregnant.

But with some of the art that Freed sees or Error and Ink and other Sans ships, we come to the idea of...it vary's.

If it's a monster, Human, or...something else.

"And what has she to say?" He asks.

What could I tell him?

That I enjoy hearing what other people, or fans have to say or give to the UnderTale fandom? That I listen to others voice other Sans? That I like what others create?

"Just teasing me that I listen to X listeners and watch other fan vids a little too much. Max might be jealous that I work hard to understand others mind in order to find how more AUs keep on coming to life." I tell him.

Sans smiles at me. Taking my hand he pulls me closer to him. "I love how you branch out to help others. You have such a kind heart for the whole thing. Unlike B and Max." He said.

Max and B are still unset over the fact Ink and Error have three kids. But I would think Freed me more upset with Fresh and PJ shipping.

Even W should be with how many kids Reaper and Geno have.

But not every one is all that upset over that.

Brady isn't. Sam and Charlie aren't. Freed is more into looking for all the kids. Thinking she could be the mother they all wanted with the so called history.

"Thank you Sans. I know it's-"

"SANS!" And there was the voice of who I hated. UnderFell Papyrus is more kind with Charlie. Most of them are. But for FlowerFell Papyrus, I have to threaten him. ALL THE DANG TIME!

"What Papy?" I ask in an angry tone.

Once he sees I'm with Sans he clears his...boned neck.

"You should be at your post! You've had a long break with "school" and all that crazy crap."

Well Papy never said crap. But he didn't want me to kill him either.

Sans doesn't mind me being a little, viscous. But I would never really kill Papyrus.

"On it boss." Sans said.

"I better head home. Flowey is waiting I'm sure." I said.

Sans kissed my cheek. "I love you sweetie." He whispered.

I giggled. "And I love you, my flower bone head." I said.

"STOP WITH ALL THIS FLIRTING!"

Oh look. I didn't have to go all the way home.

"I'll see you at home Sans." I said running along.

"Flowey you really have bad timing!" I snapped.

"What do you mean?"

"Shut up. Your going to get it once were home." I said.

"Was he going to propose or something?" Flowey asked.

While I knew Sans had a ring in his bedside table. I pull on my short pixie light green hair. Shaking my head. "No! But he could have something important that I would want." I said.

Flowey smirked at me but with glaring eyes.

"Don't even think about saying it." I said in a stern voice. I never told Flowey about what I found. I only will wait till I know for sure Sans will ask.

And I know he will. One day.


	5. Chapter 5

UnderTale short story

Chocolates!

Chapter 5!

(W/Willa pov.)

"INK!" My sister was yelling and shouting at Ink over the littlest things.

Okay. Having three kids with the enemy, and many others, a total of six from what is told, and my sister B has thrown a huge fit over it.

How could Ink control the fandom?

"I'm Sorry B!" Ink was saying. But my sister wasn't listening.

I only sighed as I stay on my labtop.

"What are you drawing now?" Asked a voice behind me.

"I'm drawing what Papy would look like if he were you, Geno-Sans." I smile.

AfterTale wasn't my choice for an AU to guard. But I didn't mind it. Seeing how much pain Geno is in every time he sees Papy die and having to die and fail to stop Chara/Frisk.

"That looks good. But...isn't he a little short."

"I'm not perfect like my sister." I teased.

Geno laughed. "No. But your perfect for me." He said.

Why did he always do this to me.

"W! Come On! Back me up here!" My sister complained.

"Call up our triplet sisters then I'll back you up. No one else is complaining but you. Max too I guess. But I'm fine with whatever Geno and Reaper Sansy things happen." I was lying through my teeth. And Geno knew it.

I had already given him one of those old married couple treatments with the sleep alone on the couch types.

It's just easier to lie then to complain. Nothing will change it. So, there's no point.

"Come on! Don't be like Freed who excepts these little spawn kids!"

"Okay, She excepts PJ like a child. And that's what we all should do. Second, She's fine with PJ x Fresh ships. She finds the high school thing to be entertaining." I told her. "And third, I'm trying to do some work, and it's just you and Max who have this problem. Just go fight her and maybe you two can understand how Ink and Error feel." I finished.

I watched my sister storm out and Ink running after her.

"You know Max and Your sister can...sort of hurt each other." Geno said.

"Please. Max is more powerful then my own sister." Being the second child isn't easy. Especially, when your the younger twin.

Our mother was one who worked for Gaster during the experiments of the twelve guardian project. Sam was first, Jesse second, Max third, and me and my sister became the fourth and fifth.

Our poor mother watched us grow up in a dark lab and being used for science.

I wished I had more strength back then to fight Gaster myself. Just to protect B. But I never could stop him. Even being as small as I was for a child.

"What's happening in here?" There was Sam now.

"Hey. My sister is fighting with Ink. Again." I sigh.

"Over PJ and the other kids?" Sam asks.

"I just don't get it. How do people think up these things. We Sans are not obsessed with ourselves." Geno said.

"Like I would. Error, Nightmare, Killer, Horror, and many other ones." Geno added.

Sam nodded. "We still aren't sure how a skeleton could even have an offspring. Imagination just leads down a vary black hole." Sam sighs. "But, we know that PJ, Blueprint, and the rest are made from magic. It's the human offspring that bugs me."

I nodded in agreement. "I wish we could just ask Lust or even AxeTale Sans on how it works."

Sam and Geno made a face. "Lust is NOT one you should ask. Axe on the other hand, I don't even think he knows." Geno said.

"I agree. Lust isn't the right monster to ask. And Axe didn't even know about Frisk. So, it's all just a blank." Sam said.

"Well, I think I finished." I said. Holding up the picture of Papyrus. "What do you think Geno?"

He smiled at me. "It's perfect." He said hugging me.

"Happy Valentines day then." I giggled.

"You did this for that stupid holiday?" He asked.

"Well I was going to get you some Twix. But I figured this might be more meaningful rather then getting you something that you get WAY too often." I told him.

"You could try making homemade Twix. It's just Caramel on a cookie covered in chocolate." Sam said.

"I'm not a chocolate person. But Caramel, I love." I smiled.

"I'm going to leave before I'm in the middle of another love scene." Sam said heading out the door to find my sister.

"What did she mean by that?" Geno asked.

I thought about it. "Guess one of the other guardians and Sans got lucky for Valentines day." I smirked.

Figuring it was Fresh, Error, or maybe G!Sans. But for him, it was impossible. Brooke isn't the type of girl to just fall easily.

"About those Twix." Geno said. "Can we go and get some to share."

"Sure." I smiled. I stood up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I love you Geno. No matter what." I told him.

"I know. And I love You Willa!" He said. Pecking my lips with his so called teeth.

(B/Blink pov.)

I had made my way out of the building out of anger and frustration.

How could this happen? Ink had SIX freaking KIDS!

I was stupid.

I always have been. I did whatever I could to protect my family when Gaster used us. And now, I'm still the same weakling I was when I turned into this. A guardian.

But of InkTake. Where there is nothing but Ink and all his art. Sure I loved art. But when it's just Ink and you fall easily, it's harder to be more professional. That, and having to learn the mortal enemy, is the father of THREE of the kids.

"B! Slow down! Let me explain!" Ink's voice called behind me.

I just kept on walking. I wasn't going to listen to this anymore.

"I am going home." With no family left, where else could I go? Father died many years ago. And mother died in the explosion when us guardians were made.

My sisters and brothers were in their own lives. Dreamtale, Aftertale, and Dusttale. I couldn't stay in any of them.

Dust was creepy, Dream was too...I can't even think the words! Nightmare is just a perv. And Geno, has issues.

Yet, my sister, W, she handles him perfectly.

The mix up with the triplets was one thing. But also finding out that two of them can switch their genders, like Frisk and Chara, was one big oops. But they both belonged in Dreamtale for reasons.

"Please!" Ink's hand grabbed mine.

"I'm done with all this. Ink. I wished you told me." I said trying not to cry.

"Please! I don't want to lose my best friend." He pleaded.

"Friend?! Is that all I am?! Ink. I've loved you for so long. And a friend is all you think of me? Friends tell each other everything! Including, "Oh I also have six kids and half of them are with my worst enemy." You should have told me from the start!" I yelled.

Tears breaking the surface of my emotions, I knew I was going to have a break down. I haven't had one since we found out our mother died and our younger siblings were missing.

"Please. Blink." Ink said in a much softer tone.

I stopped fighting him. Face to face with him. Ink and Error were tall, but only by a little bit. G!Sans was the tallest, and Abyss Sans was the shortest. Ink and Error are actually a little taller then most of the other Sans. Blueberry and the other Swaps are just little shorter.

"B. Please. I'm sorry for not telling you. But If I did tell you, would you have run away from me?"

"No." Yes.

"B. I do care for you. I really am sorry. And...how in the Tales, would I even have a kid in the first place?" He asked.

"Magic. And some other ways?" I said.

"You do know we skeletons can't do what humans do." He said.

Maybe not. "You may not need the "human" part of it." I said.

He looked confused. Better if he did. Max did talk to Error about it. And he's still scared from it.

"Never mind. Look. I trust you. But if there isn't-"

"I trust you with my own life! B! I love you too." Ink said it like it was desperation.

"Happy valentines to you too." I said.

"No chocolates? Flowers?" Ink teased.

I rolled my eyes. "Ink. What could I give you for this stupid holiday? It's not even a holiday! I prefer Halloween. At least I dress up and get candy." I do have a sweet tooth.

"You ate all the chocolate? Is that why you don't have any?" Ink asked.

No. I didn't eat it all. Chara did.

"I'm going home." I said walking away.

"Blink." Ink's voice changed. I was scared to turn around and face him again.

"I love you." He said is again. And again and again.

"Ink! Stop!" I shouted.

"Make me." He snapped.

I turned to see he was glaring at me. "Do you just hate me now? Because I'm walking away?"

"No. I could never hate you. If that ever happened, Olive would have been eaten, Dust would kill his own guardian, your sister, and W, she'd be in a cage locked up by Geno."

Actually, that has happened. But for...other reasons. Role playing isn't as fun as it sounds when it's rough play.

"Look. Ink. I'm going home."

"Your home? Where?"

I wanted to slap him. Ink took my hand and pulled me closer.

"You hate me?" He asked.

Magic was something you could feel. So much for being invisible. "Ink. Stop. I don't hate you. But I feel like I can't trust you." Ink was more dangerous then Error was. If you ticked him off the right ways.

"If you don't hate me, and you don't love me, then what do you feel?" He asked.

Thinking back, I knew Ink didn't have any emotions. He used colors to feel anything at all.

"I don't know. Nothing." I said. "Anger." I added.

He let me go. "Then leave if that's what you wish. I'm not Error. I'm not holding you against your will."

Really? Error has done it before and Max always found a way out and beat him over it. Their fights were more scary then her fights with Ink.

"See you later." I said. As I turned I felt my pockets feel empty. Did I just drop them? Or did he take them?

"Hello." Sam appeared behind Ink.

We both saw her holding a box.

"Lose something?" She asked.

"What is that?" I asked. It wasn't mine.

Ink pulled out a paint set from his pockets.

He took it. Then what's that in Sam's hand?

"For crying out loud. She got you a paint set, he got you a box of colored pencils and a pad for sketching! Make up already before I have to call Brooke." Sam said.

I looked to Ink. His face was all different colors. He's...blushing?

"I meant to give that to you for...this day. Error told me what it was about." Ink said.

I was shocked and yet confused. "Error told you-"

"I love you B. Please. Be my valentine?" He asked.

He was like on one knee. I wanted to laugh. But there wasn't anything there.

"It's not a proposal. Just take these." Sam walked over and gave me the box.

"You both are the most confusion couple. Out of all the guardians." She said.

"Sam!" I shouted.

"At least your sister doesn't know about all the so called kids, Geno and Reaper have. Now, THAT'S a list." Sam said.

I wanted to speak but Sam just walked away.

"This day sucks. But it's how we cope." She said before vanishing.

The rain came pouring down on us.

Ink grabbed me and teleported up into some shade.

"There." He said.

I felt cold real quick. But Ink never let me go.

"I'm sorry. I should have told you. Please forgive me?" He asked in a low voice.

I looked up at him. A smile came over my face. "Yes, Ink. I forgive you. But I'm not saying anything else till we clear EVERYTHING up." Meaning no secrets.

"No secrets. I love you B." He said.

I laughed. "I know." I said. And we stood watching the rain fall.

"Thanks for the box. But why?"

"I know you think your bad at sketching. But I figured I got you some, and I could...help you." He said.

I raised a brow. Lust Sans said helping could mean something deeper and other then help.

"Okay then. No touching." I added.

Ink put a hand up. "I swear on my soul. No dirty business." He said.

I smiled again. "And your paints. I hope you like them. When we get home, I'll make some chocolate." I said.

Ink was smiling. I think. But all he did was nod.

We seem to be healing. But we had a LONG way to go.

No couple is perfect. But you keep trying.

_6- Freed_

_7- Brooke, Max, Brady Olive_

_8- Max_

_9- Sam, Charlie, Brady_

_10- Sam_

**Sam/Samantha**

**Jesse**

**Max/Maxian**

**Olive**

**B/Blink**

**W/Will**

**Phil**

**Brady**

**Brooke**

**Freed**

**Charlie**

**Brave**


End file.
